Bad Ploy
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "Ce sont des laxatifs, révéla Ga Eul. J'ai promis à Master de ne pas en verser dans le porridge, pour ne pas gâcher les valeurs du plat, mais je n'ai rien dit par rapport à un verre d'alcool. Et Yi Jeong Sunbae a laissé entendre qu'il allait dans une boîte avant la compétition." Ga Eul est prête à tout pour réunir Jan Di et Ji Hoo. (Pairing SoEul, mais pas en coupling)
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Bon, j'ai écrit cette fic très tard à trois heures du mat', mais je l'aime bien quand même, même si je ne suis pas au maximum de mes capacités. Je l'ai écrite sans prise de tête, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ^^

**Ce petit prologue est ENTIEREMENT issu des dialogues et actions de l'épisode 7 pour que vous puissiez être un peu dans le contexte**, à savoir: Ji Hoo et Jun Pyo qui s'affronte dans trois compétitions sportives, dont la troisième est la natation.

.

* * *

Prologue

.

* * *

__ Pourquoi as-tu été aussi têtue pour dire ce genre de choses ? lança une Ga Eul exaspérée à Jan Di qui nettoyait une table._

__ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? soupira Jan Di, les yeux dans le vague._

_Ga Eul se demanda seulement si Jan Di aurait la force de gagner cette compétition de natation contre Yi Jeong et Woo Bin. Apparemment, l'air penaud de son amie montrait l'exact contraire._

_Et le rêve non terminé de Cheon Sik n'améliorait rien. _

__ Ca ne marchera pas…, réfléchit Ga Eul. Peu importe quel stratagème je dois utiliser sur ce Yi Jeong ou Sam Jeong… _

__ Stratagème ? répéta Jan Di en voyant Ga Eul esquisser un petit sourire malin._

__ Mettons du laxatif dans son porridge ou quelque chose comme ça…_

_Cheon Sik s'opposa aussitôt avec ardeur à ce plan machiavélique. Pour lui, le porridge c'était sacré._

_._

_._

__ Alors tu vas gagner à tout prix ? s'écria Ga Eul à un Yi Jeong trempé assis sur un transat de la piscine._

_Ce type l'énervait, et en plus il n'était d'aucune pitié. Sa rage la poussa même à lui crier dessus. Mais Yi Jeong semblait aussi têtu qu'une mule._

__ Ecoute, je ne crois pas que tu aies le droit de me crier dessus, dit-il calmement._

__ Quoi ?_

__ Je t'avais prévenu avant déjà, je suis plus réceptif à une approche douce._

_Ga Eul ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison, mais quelque chose en Yi Jeong la poussait à employer ce ton avec lui. _

_Il fallait croire que la méthode douce n'avait pas non plus marché. Pire encore, il termina la conversation en effectuant un plongeon dans la piscine, sans même lui laisser le temps de continuer ! Ga Eul poussa un soupir de frustration. _

_Bien… puisqu'il ne comprenait pas…_

_._

* * *

Et voilà ! Entrons à présent dans le coeur du sujet ^^


	2. Chapter 1

_Yi Jeong n'aurait pas dû déclarer la guerre à Ga Eul._

_Quand il s'agit d'amour et d'âme soeur, elle ne rigole plus, et tous les moyens sont bons._

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS: Cette scène est issue de mon imagination très bizarre à 3 heures du matin donc bon ^^_

_._

* * *

_La veille de la compétition_

_Au soir_

* * *

.

.

_ On ne devrait pas faire ça…, chuchota Jan Di.

Ga Eul se retourna vers elle, l'air déterminé.

_ Jan Di, la diseuse de bonne aventure nous a spécifiés que ton âme sœur était Ji Hoo. Il nous faut utiliser tous les moyens pour gagner !

Elle continua sa petite trotte, avant d'être à nouveau stoppée par Jan Di, qui se mit cette fois devant elle.

_ Mais même, ce n'est pas bien…, tenta-t-elle à nouveau. Je peux gagner cette compétition de natation…

Mais la voix de Jan Di était peu convaincante. Ga Eul lui lança un regard entendu, signifiant qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Pour bien appuyer sa pensée, elle l'attrapa par le bras, et l'emmena dans les rues de Séoul.

_ Quel est le plan ? demanda Jan Di. Pourquoi on a dû mettre des robes aussi courtes… et en plus piquées à la blanchisserie ? Mon père va me tuer !

_ On les a emprunté, rectifia Ga Eul. Et il nous faut mettre en place un stratagème pour mettre ce Yi Jeong hors d'état de nuire ! Oh, on est arrivées !

Jan Di leva la tête et eut un choc : devant elles se dressaient une boîte de nuit. Déconcertée, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers Ga Eul.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-elle craintivement.

Cette dernière sourit, puis retira de sa poche une petite plaquette de cachets.

_ Ce sont des laxatifs, révéla-t-elle. J'ai promis à Master de ne pas en verser dans le porridge, pour ne pas gâcher la beauté du plat, mais je n'ai rien dit par rapport à un verre d'alcool. Yi Jeong Sunbae a laissé entendre qu'il allait en boîte avant la compétition.

Ga Eul esquissa un mouvement pour tourner les talons, quand Jan Di lui attrapa brusquement le bras. Elle était choquée par ce plan culotté.

_ Ya… tu le pensais vraiment quand tu l'as dit au restaurant ?

_ Bien sûr ! lança Ga Eul. Ji Hoo Sunbae est ton âme sœur, et tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas gagner contre Yi Jeong Sunbae et Woo Bin Sunbae. Je ne les laisserai pas se mettre en travers de toi et ton âme sœur !

Jan Di connaissait assez bien Ga Eul pour savoir que quand il s'agissait d'amour, elle était prête à tout. Elle ne comprenait pas où son amie pouvait trouver ce courage, surtout quand c'était plutôt Jan Di qui était prête à donner des coups de pieds pour la justice.

_ Allons-y ! souffla Ga Eul en l'entraînant à l'entrée.

Mais alors qu'elles marchaient, elles virent que quelqu'un de familier attendait devant la boîte de nuit.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, commença Jan Di avant d'être entraînée par Ga Eul dans la ruelle à côté.

C'était Woo Bin. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un et n'était pas seul. Deux autres hommes vêtus de noir à l'air grave étaient postés derrière lui.

_ Wow, marmonna Ga Eul en tordant le cou pour voir Woo Bin, est-ce qu'il attendrait des gens de la mafia ?

_ Vu son allure, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit Jan Di. Ga Eul, on devrait peut-être arrêter… si tu parlais simplement à Yi Jeong sunbae…

_ Mais j'ai ESSAYE, soutint l'interpellée en fronçant les sourcils à l'évocation de leur rencontre cet après-midi. Mais il m'a juste rembarrée. Viens ! Par-là !

Elle l'entraîna vers une porte en fer qui semblait donner sur la sortie des poubelles de la boîte… ce qui fut le cas. Ga Eul et Jan Di se bouchèrent le nez alors que des relents d'alcool leur parvenaient des sacs poubelles.

_ Si on entre comme ça, on a toutes les chances de se faire repérer, gémit Jan Di.

Mais Ga Eul resta sourde à ses plaintes et monta précautionneusement les escaliers, tentant de rester en équilibre sur ses talons. Les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent la porte menant à l'arrière de la boîte, où se trouvaient des cartons probablement remplis de bières.

_ On y est ! chuchota Ga Eul. Il n'y a plus qu'à remonter discrètement, et entrer dans la boîte.

_ Si on se fait attraper, on va nous ramener dehors, et Woo Bin va nous voir !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on dira qu'on cherchait les toilettes !

_ Ga Eul ! C'est une mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi es-tu si inconsciente ?

Ga Eul fit volte-face.

_ Parce que Ji Hoo et toi êtes des âmes sœurs. Jan Di, jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour ne pas te faire expulser, et pour lui ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel l'interpellée réfléchissait à la question. Puis…

_ Dépêche-toi de pousser cette porte !

Ga Eul gloussa et obtempéra aussitôt. Mauvaise idée…

_ Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ga Eul se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un barman. Ce dernier les regarda, d'abord surpris, avant d'attraper Ga Eul par le col de son manteau rouge.

_ Lâchez-moi ! s'écria aussitôt la jeune femme, paniquée.

Jan Di cria à son tour et lui vint en aide.

_ Sécurité, beugla le barman dans son talkie-walkie, j'ai besoin de renfort dans l'entrepôt vers les toil…Ah !

Il ne put en dire plus. Ga Eul s'était débarrassé de son manteau pour se libérer. Dans un élan de panique, Jan Di ferma la porte au nez du barman, et elles purent entendre un gémissement leur parvenir de l'autre côté du battant.

_ Oh mon dieu…, murmura Ga Eul. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

L'adrénaline qui parcourait Jan Di la fit regarder partout. Avisant une bouche d'aération large au coin de la pièce, elle saisit un carton qu'elle poussa juste en dessous.

_ Vite ! intima-t-elle à Ga Eul en arrachant la grille du conduit.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong reposa son verre, et avisa la piste de danse en bas. Finalement, se dit-il, ce n'était pas si marrant qu'il aurait pu le croire. Certes, il ralentissait sur la boisson cette fois, pour rester en forme demain, mais en étant à peu près sobre, la musique, la compagnie féminine d'idiotes l'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose.

En bas, il vit Woo Bin accompagné d'individus peu recommandables entrer dans un des salons privés.

Finalement, ce n'était pas drôle, seul. Le jeune homme repoussa la main d'une des femmes assises à côté de lui sèchement et se leva pour partir, son verre à la main.

Il marchait le long de la mezzanine, quand il eut la sensation que quelque chose tombait sur le sol derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit un objet singulier à ses pieds.

Une chaussure de femme.

.

* * *

.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire … ? murmura Jan Di en se retournant vers Ga Eul qui rampaient derrière elle.

Ga Eul et elle échangèrent un regard. C'était allé trop loin cette fois. Elles étaient dans ce conduit, avec un barman qui avait déjà dû appeler la sécurité, et elles ne savaient même pas où la bouche d'aération débouchait.

Elles esquissèrent un mouvement pour retourner en arrière quand…

_ C'est par là, je crois ! Ya Song ! J'ai prévenu le vigile pour qu'il fouille la mezzanine déjà. Ah… je suis trop gros pour ce conduit !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, horrifiées. Quelqu'un était VRAIMENT parti à leur poursuite dans le conduit d'aération !

_ Jan Di ! appela silencieusement Ga Eul.

Elle lui fit un geste frénétique pour qu'elle tourne à droite, ce que la jeune femme fit. Ga Eul entendait les bruits derrière elle, et savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de disparaître dans un tournant comme Jan Di.

_ Ah… Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

En baissant la tête, ces yeux tombèrent sur la grille d'aération qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. En bas, la mezzanine. C'était sa chance.

Ga Eul se tordit pour donner de frénétiques coups de pieds, d'abord secs, puis de plus en plus fort. Heureusement, la musique couvrait son boucan. Finalement, la grille finit par céder et s'ouvrir sous deux gonds sautés. Sa chaussure tomba par terre.

Ga Eul joua des coudes pour revenir en arrière se glisser dans l'ouverture de la bouche et tomber pile dans la mezzanine.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong ramassa la chaussure et l'examina d'un air circonspect. C'était étrange, la boîte n'était fréquenté que par de riches héritiers, pourtant cette chaussure n'était pas issue d'une marque connue, et pire que tout, semblait usée.

D'où venait-elle ?

_ Ah !

Le cri le fit sursauter, et il manqua de tomber en arrière en voyant deux paires de jambes s'agiter dans les airs devant lui.

Cette robe noire simple et sans aucun attrait était porté par une jeune femme qui se tenait à la grille, s'agitant nerveusement. Yi Jeong se demanda s'il n'avait pas trop bu.

_ Ya… Ga Eul-yang ! s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant la personne.

A son nom, la jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête vers le bas. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit que Yi Jeong la regardait d'en bas, sa chaussure à la main. Cette fois, elle ne sut quoi dire… Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cette position embarrassante devant LUI ?

Mais déjà les vibrations qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts dans le conduit indiquaient que son poursuivant était très proche. Il lui fallait lâcher prise. De plus, elle commençait à faiblir. Quand elle lâcha une main, Yi Jeong réagit aussitôt.

S'approchant, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras pour la porter. Ga Eul lâcha prise, et se sentit doucement tomber dans les bras de Yi Jeong à mesure qu'il lâchait prise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il quand les pieds de Ga Eul touchèrent le sol.

_ Ah… je…

Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber nez-à-nez avec lui, et qu'elle ne pouvait lui expliquer la raison de sa visite, elle ne sut quoi dire. Il était évident qu'elle n'était de plus pas venue pour s'amuser. Ga Eul ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Mais elle ne trouva rien.

_ Ne me dis pas, commença Yi Jeong avec ce petit sourire agaçant qui était le sien, que tu es venu pour moi ?

_ Non ! s'écria aussitôt Ga Eul.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour cette réponse directe. Yi Jeong comprit aussitôt que c'était un mensonge.

_ Tu t'es déplacée pour rien, répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Je crois que nous nous sommes dit tout ce qu'il fallait dire.

Ga Eul allait répondre quand elle avisa une personne par-dessus l'épaule de Yi Jeong. Un vigile. Cette vision eut particulièrement raison de son calme apparent, et elle commença à paniquer, surtout quand elle vit que le vigile faisait des signes à son collègue en bas qui tenait par le bras… Jan Di.

_ Ah, dit simplement Yi Jeong en suivant son regard. Devrais-je simplement te dénoncer au garde ?

A cet instant, Ga Eul se rendit compte qu'il la tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras. La perspective de se faire escorter de façon aussi humiliante que l'était Jan Di en ce moment suffit à la faire se débattre.

_ Toi, ordonna-t-elle, lâche-moi tout de suite.

Mais il était trop fort, et rit de sa vaine tentative.

_ Je suis un habitué de cet endroit, précisa-t-il. Il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour les faire rappliquer.

Ga Eul se calma et ferma les yeux en secouant légèrement. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée, exactement… ? Surtout que le vigile se rapprochait dangereusement. Il allait la voir d'un moment à l'autre.

_ Cependant, reprit Yi Jeong. Je veux bien t'aider, en réponse à tous tes efforts pour venir ici.

Et, sans prévenir, il avança brusquement, la forçant de ce fait à reculer jusqu'à heurter violemment le mur d'en face. Ga Eul eut le souffle coupé, autant par le choc que par le fait que Yi Jeong plongeait à présent sa tête dans son cou.

Aussitôt, elle se débattit pour le repousser, sentant des frissons la parcourir de toute part.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu f… ?!

_ Ne bouge pas, lui intima-t-il à l'oreille en jetant un coup d'œil au garde qui s'était arrêté derrière lui.

Ce dernier avait vu le conduit d'aération ouvert, et regardait aux alentours. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent naturellement sur Yi Jeong et Ga Eul.

_ Ne bouge pas, et reste tranquille, ordonna Yi Jeong à voix basse.

Ga Eul se rendit compte que leur position cachait son visage aux yeux du vigile qui à présent s'approchait lentement, dans l'espoir de la voir. Elle serra les pans du costume de Yi Jeong entre ses doigts, et appuya son front contre son épaule.

Yi Jeong la sentit trembler dans ses bras, et cela le fit sourire… il la serra plus contre lui et se tourna vers le garde.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda-t-il froidement à l'homme en serrant plus Ga Eul contre lui.

Ce dernier reconnut Yi Jeong, un des F4, et s'inclina.

_ Excusez-moi, répondit-il aussitôt en s'empressant de disparaître.

Ga Eul tordit le cou par-dessus l'épaule de Yi Jeong alors que le garde passait devant eux pour descendre hors de la mezzanine, sans se soucier qu'elle lui chatouillait le cou avec son menton. Il était parti, et la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle l'avait échappée belle.

_ Maintenant que tu es saine et sauve, je pense que tu peux me lâcher…, ironisa Yi Jeong.

La jeune femme vit qu'elle le tenait toujours fermement et même qu'elle s'était laissée aller contre lui alors que lui l'avait lâché. Dans la précipitation, elle le repoussa violemment, faisant tomber son petit sac qu'elle tenait. Ce dernier s'ouvrit sous le choc… laissant apparaître la seule chose qu'il contenait… à savoir la plaquette de laxatifs.

Ga Eul et Yi Jeong échangèrent un regard… et tendirent brusquement la main en même temps. Yi Jeong fut le plus rapide et ramassa la plaquette, malgré les efforts de Ga Eul pour la lui arracher.

_ Je dois, dit-il en étudiant les cachets, retournant la plaquette. Tu es donc venue ici pour ça…

Etre dévoilée de la sorte était le summum de l'embarras. Ga Eul n'avait certainement pas l'intention de dire que c'était les siens, surtout qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre dans son sac. Et de toute façon, Yi Jeong ne la croirait pas.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, son regard froid la transperçant, elle voulut juste que le sol l'engloutisse.

_ Ga Eul… tu es prête à aller jusque-là, quitte à ne plus jouer fair-play avec moi ?

L'interpellée ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Yi Jeong. Ce dernier soupira.

_ Bien, lâcha-t-il soudain, en extrayant un cachet. Combien je dois en prendre pour que tu sois contente ? Deux ? Trois ? Quatre ?

Il sortait un cachet de plus à mesure qu'il parlait. Ga Eul sentit son cœur se serrer. Quelques heures plus tôt, dans le restaurant de porridge, et même à la piscine, cela semblait une magnifique idée. Maintenant, c'était plus stupide qu'autre chose. Yi Jeong croisa le regard de Ga Eul et haussa un sourcil devant son silence.

_ J'espère que Jan Di sera heureuse de gagner de cette façon, continua-t-il, en lui montrant les cachets blancs au creux de sa main.

Il porta la main à sa bouche quand Ga Eul réagit.

_ Non ! cria-t-elle en saisissant son poignet de ses deux mains. Arrête !

Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Rapidement, elle fit tomber les cachets qu'il tenait. Et se recula en évitant son regard. Yi Jeong inspira. Il savait au fond, qu'elle n'aurait jamais franchi le pas.

_ Je vais y aller, murmura finalement Ga Eul.

Sans le regarder, elle ramassa son sac, et ses chaussures éparpillées dans le mouvement, avant de passer lentement devant lui, tête basse. Yi Jeong la regarda faire sans un mot… jusqu'à ce que…

_ Ga Eul, appela-t-il en se retournant.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait ce sourire sur son visage, celui où il planait quelque chose.

_ Tu viens d'essayer de m'empoisonner… ne crois-tu pas que tu me dois une petite compensation ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

_ Qu…Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Yi Jeong leva la main droite à la hauteur de son visage.

_ Tu ne croyais pas pouvoir t'en aller tranquillement ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Et il claqua des doigts. Ga Eul sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

_ Elle est là ! cria quelqu'un.

Le vigile en bas leva la tête et l'aperçut. Ga Eul ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce sale F4 ! Il n'en ratait pas une !

_ Toi ! cria-t-elle. Espèce de…

_ Si tu ne veux pas être embarrassée devant tout le monde, je te conseille de courir, prévint Yi Jeong en haussant un sourcil sans cesser de sourire.

Ga Eul fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais déjà le vigile atteignait la mezzanine. Elle lâcha ses chaussures et courut pieds nus dans la direction opposée, sans vraiment avoir d'espoir sur comment elle finirait.

Yi Jeong eut un rire en la voyant courir pour tenter d'échapper au garde. Il la vit descendre en bas, puis traverser la piste de danse. Elle n'y arriverait pas, ils le savaient tous les deux : et en effet, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire dix mètres que le vigile l'attrapa et la balança par-dessus son épaule sans cérémonie. Le seau à champagne plein de glace qui lui tomba dessus était la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il éclata de rire.

Finalement, c'était sympa, cette soirée.

_ Yi Jeong !

Woo Bin grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre, le regardant d'un air choqué.

_ Ce n'était pas Ga Eul ? dit-il, choqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

Yi Jeong ne répondit pas et préféra changer la conversation.

_ Comment se passent les négociations ?

_ C'est interminable…, soupira le mafieux en s'appuyant contre la rambarde. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Yi Jeong eut un sourire machiavélique, et brandit la plaquette que Ga Eul avait fait tomber.

_ J'ai de quoi t'aider, lança-t-il.

Woo Bin considéra les médicaments d'un air surpris, avant de croiser le regard enjoué de Yi Jeong.

.

* * *

.

Etre prise sur le fait par Yi Jeong, être poursuivie par des vigiles au milieu de la boîte, tomber et renverser un seau à champagne plein de glace à moitié fondue sur elle, être portée et balancée sans cérémonie dans la rue, sans manteau, sans chaussures…

Ga Eul avait touché le fond. Ecoutant à peine les cris des vigiles qui lui ordonnaient de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici, elle dut se résoudre à rentrer à pied.

Jan Di n'était nulle part, et son téléphone était resté dans la poche de son manteau. Elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de la contacter.

Les gens la regardaient bizarrement dans la rue. Ga Eul emprunta une rue déserte résidentielle pour avoir la paix.

Il faisait extrêmement froid, ses lèvres étaient bleues, elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, sa tête était rentrée dans son cou, et chaque brise de vent sur son corps trempée ressemblait à un coup de couteau.

Ses pas se firent plus petits, sa démarche raide au fur et à mesure qu'elle tremblait. Si ça continuait, elle allait clairement mourir de froid.

Une voiture passa à côté d'elle. Une voiture de sport, orange… qui la klaxonna. Ga Eul n'y prêta aucune attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière en sorte.

_ Je te raccompagne ?

Ga Eul serra les mâchoires et ne jeta même pas un regard à Yi Jeong qui avait ralenti et qui roulait à présent tout près d'elle, au même rythme. Mais la jeune femme continua sa route.

Yi Jeong eut un bref rire face à son attitude bornée.

_ Il fait actuellement près de 2°C dehors, annonça-t-il en regardant son tableau de bord. Tu es pieds-nus, sans veste, et trempée. Quelle est la probabilité que ce soit TOI qui soit malade ?

Ga Eul s'arrêta et expira bruyamment. Il avait raison, et elle détestait ça. D'un pas raide, elle marcha vers la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Yi Jeong avait mis le chauffage, et elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper.

Cachant son soulagement, elle s'empressa de fermer la portière, mit sa ceinture, et tourna résolument le dos à son bourreau et son sauveur. Son attitude puérile fit rire Yi Jeong.

_ Ga Eul, dit-il en accélérant, tu n'as pas à être fâchée contre moi, tu es responsable de tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme regardait fixement par la fenêtre. Il la vit se frictionner machinalement. Au fond elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais était juste trop fière pour le lui dire.

_ Tu n'aurais pas été capable de me faire ça de toute manière, lança-t-il pour la provoquer.

_ Quoi ? demanda Ga Eul.

Elle était si prévisible. Il tourna dans la rue où elle habitait.

_ Les gentilles filles sont très prévisibles, précisa-t-il dans le seul but de l'énerver encore plus.

Ga Eul leva les yeux au ciel. En baissant la tête, il remarqua qu'il avait pris la peine de prendre ses chaussures. Ce fut bénéfique. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à marcher pieds nus.

Quand il s'arrêta, elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il déverrouille la portière. Il passa un bras derrière son siège et en retira son manteau rouge.

_ Je te conseille d'enlever cette robe au plus vite, dit-il en lui tendant son manteau. De un, tu risques de ne pas pouvoir encourager Jan Di demain, et en plus tu as une horrible silhouette.

Ga Eul tourna la tête vers lui, et vit qu'il la regardait d'un air entendu. Ce sale pervers ! Elle s'empressa de lui arracher son manteau pour couvrir sa robe trempée qui lui collait à la peau. Yi Jeong retint un sourire.

_ Tu devrais avoir plus confiance à ton amie, finit-il par dire sérieusement.

Et il déverrouilla la portière.

_ Si comme tu dis, cette personne est l'âme sœur de Jan Di, ne sont-elles pas destinées à être ensemble ?

La jeune femme médita ses paroles, et esquissa un mouvement pour actionner l'ouverture de la portière.

_ Désolée, et merci, dit-elle précipitamment, les dents serrées, comme si ces mots étaient particulièrement difficiles à dire.

_ Oh, et une dernière chose, dit Yi Jeong en lui tendant quelque chose. Ton épingle à cheveux est restée accrochée à mon revers de veste. Il faut dire que tu sers fort.

A l'évocation de leur proximité, Ga Eul rougit violemment. Ce mec était vraiment un idiot de playboy jusqu'au bout des ongles !

_ Je vais y aller maintenant ! lâcha-t-elle.

Et elle sortit en trombe. Ses petits pas raides et précipités pour s'éloigner au plus vite de lui le firent sourire.

Oui, c'était finalement une bonne soirée.

.

.

_Eh oui, on n'échappe pas si facilement à la vengeance de Yi Jeong ^^_

_Petit épilogue !_


	3. Epilogue

_Petit épilogue issu d'une scène banale de l'épisode 8 pour conclure tout ça ^^_

.

* * *

Epilogue

Après la compétition

* * *

.

__ Tu étais cool, disait la sœur de Jun Pyo en serrant Jan Di dans ses bras._

_Ga Eul sourit. Joon Hee était vraiment gentille, et c'était un soulagement que tout se termine bien pour Jan Di et Ji Hoo. Même si cela n'avait pas été très sport, elle était soulagée que personne n'ait eu à gagner._

__ C'est un tel soulagement, dit joyeusement Ga Eul en prenant Jan Di par le bras._

_Yi Jeong descendit les marches en appelant Jan Di._

__ C'était une superbe compétition, commenta-t-il en lui tendant la main._

__ Moi aussi, répondit chaleureusement Jan Di en lui serrant la main._

Ga Eul ne manqua pas le coup d'œil qu'il lui jetait, plein de sous-entendus clairs :

Il y avait beaucoup plus subtil comme technique que droguer l'adversaire, et cela, Jun Pyo l'avait parfaitement compris en coupant le courant à la piscine.

Etrangement, Ga Eul se sentit soulagée que Yi Jeong non plus n'ait pas eu à perdre. Tandis que Jan Di et Ji Hoo rentraient ensemble, elle tourna les talons, méditant sur cette curieuse soirée.

Elle rougit quand elle repensa à la façon dont il l'avait plaquée contre le mur… puis secoua la tête.

_ Non, non ! se dit-elle. Ce mec est un énorme play-boy et c'est tout !

Secouant la tête, Ga Eul reprit son chemin d'un pas décidé, maudissant Yi Jeong et son sourire ravageur de tous les noms.

.

Dans la rue, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.

_ Ah... désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas... Eh ! Vous ! Je vous connais ! Vous étiez dans cette boîte hier soir non ?

Ga Eul sentit son cœur se glacer. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui ressasse cette horrible moment. Elle leva la tête pour s'en aller, quand elle se figea. Devant elle se tenait un beau jeune homme avec un blouson en cuir marron.

S'était-elle vraiment ridiculisée devant une telle personne. C'était si embarrassant !

_ J'ai pensé que ce garde n'était pas très sympathique, continua-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas. Vous allez mieux ?

_ Ah… oui, répondit Ga Eul en baissant la tête.

_ Vu vos vêtements, on ne dirait pas trop. Pourquoi être si couverte ?

Ga Eul ne comprit pas sa question. Mais il semblait gentil, et il était beau en plus de ça. Tout le contraire de cet idiot de F4 de Yi Jeong ! pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Le jeune homme sourit et tendit la main.

_ Et si nous allions faire connaissance ? Mon nom est Gong Su Pyo.

.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

.

_Et voilà ! Et c'est comme ça qu'apparut Gong Su Pyo, le premier rencard de Ga Eul xD (si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, c'est l'épisode 9)_

_Comme je l'ai dit, c'est issu de mon imagination, donc ne pas prendre sérieusement. J'espère que vous avez aimé, lâchez une review ^^_

_Petite Pirate_


End file.
